Fiber closures are used in outdoor applications (e.g., in flood zones, manholes for underground utility access and shipboard applications) to protect the terminals and interconnections of fiber optic cables contained within the closure. The fiber closure must be very well sealed to prevent damage to the fiber connections, splices and supporting framework. Prior designs have not been able to suitably seal around multiple fiber cables entering a closure simultaneously. That is, as the number of fiber cables that access a fiber closure increases, so does the number of openings in the fiber closure for water or moisture to enter; thereby possibly leading to fiber damage. One possible solution to the problem of multiple fiber cable sealing is to use heat shrink tubing around each of the cables as they enter an enclosure. Unfortunately, heat shrink tubing is not reusable (thus leading to additional cost and time for accessing a closure or cable each time a cable must be handled) and does not allow for adequate mounting of a plurality of cables within the moisture or water prone environment.